1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plumbing fixtures and, more specifically without limitation, to connections to pluming fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Leaking pipes and shower/tub faucets can cause costly damage to walls, floors, and ceilings in lower levels. Such damage can result directly from water or be caused from mildew and mold buildup over time. Water damage, especially inside walls where a shower or bathtub is located, can often occur without the knowledge of the homeowner.
What is needed is a system that prevents damage from leaking connections to tub and shower fixtures.